Blood Lust
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Vampire Ianto: He prowled the streets every night. Wearing a long dark coat, blending into his surroundings perfectly as he studied the people that passed him.


**Title: **Blood Lust  
**Fandom: **Torchwood/Doctor Who  
**Rating: **FRAO  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto, Jack/Owen, Jack/10, Ianto/10, mentions of Gwen/Rhys  
**WARNING: DARK THEMES. BLOOD. CHARACTER DEATH. NOT FOR GWEN FANS.  
Summary: **_He prowled the streets every night. Wearing a long dark coat, blending into his surroundings perfectly as he studied the people that passed him._

_x_

He prowled the streets every night. Wearing a long dark coat, blending into his surroundings perfectly as he studied the people that passed him. Occasionally, he would pause, tilting his head to the side as he studied something unseen to others, before continuing on his way.

Periodically he would be joined by another man; around the same height and build as himself. They never spoke to each other. They simply walked down the street side-by-side, close enough to touch but never actually making any contact.

A young man ducked around the corner and the two men shared a glance, silently answering an unasked question, before they too turned the corner, following him.

The younger man glanced over his shoulder, swallowing nervously when he saw the couple behind him. His pace increased, getting faster and faster until he was almost running. The couple never increased their speed, yet they still seemed to appear directly behind him.

He turned the corner again and found himself facing the loading bay of a department store. It was a dead end. He was trapped. There was nowhere for him to go.

Slowly he turned around, raising his hands in the air in surrender as he looked at the pair of them blocking his exit. "Look," he said, trying to keep his voice calm, "I don't know what you want, but I haven't done anything."

Slowly he reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and holding it in front of him. "Here… Take whatever you want. Just, don't…"

One of the men pouted, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he took a step closer. "That's not fair. It's no fun when they don't fight."

The other stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning close and nuzzling his neck. "Maybe we should leave him, find someone better?" he suggested, his voice nothing more than a whisper, yet it seemed to fill the entire alleyway before filtering away into the night.

He shook his head, "I want this one," he stated, sounding like a spoilt child in a toyshop.

The second man smiled and kissed him deeply. "And you know I could never refuse to give you what you want, Jack," he replied.

He – Jack – grinned brightly and took a step away from the other, inching towards his prey, who was watching him with terrified eyes. "Look at him, Ianto," he purred, stepping up to the young man.

He tried to move but found his legs wouldn't co-operate. He was paralysed with fear. He had heard stories about people who strayed away from the main areas of the city, never to be seen again. He was going to become one of those people. A statistic. He knew it.

Jack lifted a hand, running the tips of his long fingers down his cheek. His flesh was ice cold, almost as if he had spent all day in a freezer department of the local supermarket. Yet, the trail his hand left behind was burning hot, as though he had been touched with a fire poker.

The hand disappeared and he watched, his chest heaving with adrenaline, as Jack opened his wallet. He thumbed through the money in there, humming in approval, before pulling out a driver's licence.

"Steve Rayner," Jack read aloud from the card, before flicking it to the ground and sliding the wallet into his own pocket. "Well, Steve," he purred, stepping closer to the young man and sliding his hand into his hair. "Hold still and this won't hurt."

The other – Ianto – laughed and moved so he was behind Steve, completely pressed against his back. "He's lying," Ianto whispered, lacing his fingers with Jack's in Steve's hair. "It will hurt… That's the beauty of it."

Steve gasped when he felt a sharp pain his neck. Jack was biting him, he quickly realised. He was actually biting him.

Taking his cue from Jack, Ianto tilted his head to the side, bared his teeth and sank them deep into the other side of his neck.

As they drank, they shifted so their bodies were pressed against Steve's. Even though his world was getting blurrier and blurrier by the second, Steve could feel evidence of how much the couple were enjoying their feast. Jack's throbbing arousal was pressed against his hip, while Ianto's was digging into his back.

Steve's life force began to drain away, they could both feel him beginning to fade. Ianto was the first to pull away, throwing his head back as he panted heavily, crimson blood dripping down his chin.

Jack remained feasting for a little longer, ensuring there was nothing remaining in his veins before dropping the young man's lifeless body carelessly to the ground.

Ianto lowered his head and looked at Jack silently. In less than a second, the other man had stepped forward and was pinning Ianto to the wall behind them. Their lips fused together as Jack swiped his tongue around the other's mouth, tasting the blood lingering on Ianto's tongue.

Hands slipped below belts, clutching and pumping hardened cocks, until each man came with a low moan, grabbing hold of each other almost painfully.

x

The city looked so pretty and alluring at nighttime. But in the harsh reality of daylight, it was anything but pretty. The dark alleyway she was stood in had been cordoned off from the viewing public, but one photographer had still managed to sneak his way past the police and snap a picture of the scene before being escorted away and having his camera confiscated.

"Steve Rayner, age 21," Gwen Cooper, CID, read from the discarded driver's licence they had found a few feet away from the body.

It had already been dusted for fingerprints, which were currently being run through their fingerprint database. She knew it wouldn't return any results. They never did. The only prints they would match, would be the ones from the previous twenty crime scenes.

They knew who was committing the crimes - two young men, both in their early thirties - from the one single eyewitness they had managed to find a few months ago. But that was it. Everyone else who knew about the crimes was either keeping quiet, or had been killed to ensure their silence.

High above the crime scene, unbeknownst to the police and Gwen Cooper, Jack Harkness stood on the edge of the building, his long coat flapping in the wind. His enhanced hearing was picking up the words whispered between the police officers and the speculation of the nature of the crime. He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Admiring your handy work?" Ianto's voice spoke from behind him.

Jack turned his head to see Ianto approaching him and grinned widely. "Listening to the rumours," he corrected, nodding down at the crime scene.

Ianto chuckled and pressed his lips against Jack's neck, nipping lightly with his teeth. When he didn't break the skin, Jack whined and pressed back against him, trying to provoke Ianto into biting him.

"Dammit, Ianto," Jack growled, turning in his Mate's arms and pushing the other man back until he hit the wall. "Don't tease."

Ianto gasped as Jack sank his own elongated canine teeth into the other man's neck. Pleasure coursed through his body as he felt Jack drink from him and rub teasingly against his body.

"Oh god," a new voice exclaimed from the rooftop opposite them. "Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for longer than five minutes?"

Jack pulled back from Ianto, licking the wound with the tip of his tongue before turning to face the unwanted newcomer. "Why did you turn him again?" he asked of Ianto, scowling across the top of the alley to the roof of the department store.

Ianto rolled his eyes and straightened his clothes. "Because I wanted to," he replied petulantly. "What are you doing here, Owen?" he asked, sighing in resignation.

Owen tore his eyes away from the glaring competition he was having with Jack. "The Boss wants to see you," he informed the older Vampire. "Says it's urgent."

Ianto sighed once more, heavier this time and smoothed his hair down. "He always says it's urgent."

x

The Boss – as Owen had dubbed him – resided in one of the high-rise buildings surrounding Cardiff Bay. To Ianto the apartment was interesting, filled with compartments and secret hideaways. But Jack hated it, said the secret hiding places made him feel uncomfortable.

Ianto had always assumed that Jack's dislike for small cramped places was one of the results of Jack spending time being trapped in his burning plane, before Ianto had found him and turned him into a Vampire during World War II.

The Boss – The Doctor – was sitting in his usual chair by the window when the trio arrived, a little wet from the fresh rain beginning to fall.

"Thank you, Owen," he nodded towards the younger Vampire, who beamed happily at the praise before leaving the apartment to wait for his Sire outside.

The Doctor turned to face Jack and Ianto with a look akin to disapproval. "Ianto," he began, "when I turned you into the creature you are today, what was the first thing I taught you?"

Ianto's gaze fell to the ground in abashment. "To not drawn attention to us," he murmured.

The elder Vampire nodded his head, getting up from his seat and moving so he was stood in front of the couple. "You know I have no problems with you killing as many people as you want," he whispered, putting his hand under Ianto's chin and tilting his head back. "But when you attracted the attentions of this police officer, things became my business."

He pressed his lips against Ianto's then Jack's, before taking a step back. "Take care of her."

x

It was almost midnight when Gwen Cooper left the police station. She had been sifting through piles and piles of evidence all day in the hope that something new would appear.

When she didn't find anything new and her eyes were beginning to sting, she forced herself to call it a night and head home. Rhys wouldn't be wondering where she was – she usually worked until the unholy hours of the morning – but maybe she could make it back in time to show him that she still remembered who he was.

At her car, she dropped her keys on the concrete below her feet. "Fuck," she swore, stopping down and grabbing them. Maybe she was more tired than she thought.

The instant she righted herself, someone came running up to her, making her drop her keys again in fright.

"Help me!" the young man panted. He couldn't have been any older than twenty-five. "You have to help me!" he repeated.

Gwen took a deep breath. "Calm down," she instructed, trying to keep her voice from shaking as the fear she previously felt subsided. "I'm a police officer. What's wrong?"

Relief flooded his face at her words. "They're after me."

"Who are?"

"Two men…" he panted. "They said something about blood. Please… You have to help me!"

Alarm bells immediately began to sound in Gwen's head and she reached for her gun, clasping it in her clammy palms. "Where are they?"

The man nodded towards the square he'd just run from. "Don't go over there!" he pleaded, clutching at her coat-covered arm. "It's too dangerous."

Gwen offered her a soothing smile, "It's okay," she assured him with bravery she didn't feel. "It's okay," she repeated, slowly moving over to the square.

She noticed the young man following close behind her, but didn't question him as she made her way over. In the centre of a square, three jets of water spurted out from the ground, backlit by bright bulbs, illuminating the surrounding area.

In the light she could see two tall dark figures conversing with each other. She immediately knew that they were the people she had been hunting.

"Stop and put your hands in the air!" she cried, bringing her gun up and keeping it trained on the pair, not liking how much her hand shook.

Slowly they turned to face her and she saw that the eyewitness had been correct. Both appeared to be in their early thirties. Even in the poor lighting, she could see the evil glint in their eyes.

"Inspector Cooper," one of them purred, flashing her a brilliant grin. "How nice of you to join us. Not bad Owen," he complimented, his eyes flickering to the young man over her shoulder.

Owen nodded his head, accepting the praise and never moving from behind Gwen.

"What is going on here?" Gwen demanded, her voice trembling with fear.

Ianto stepped around Jack and looked at the police officer. "You see, we've been a little careless in our nightly activities," he told her, his voice flowing over her like silk. "We haven't been covering our tracks very well."

"We're going to have to rectify that error," Jack added, stepping next to his Mate. "Our friends are currently erasing any mention of us in your case files and collecting any evidence you may have collected against us."

"But that still leaves us with the problem of you," Ianto finished. "We could leave you as you are, with memories of what _we _are. But then everyone would think you were mad and that would draw even more attention to us than before."

"What – What are you going to do with me?" Gwen stammered, trying to take a step back, only to collide with Owen who was still standing behind her.

Jack smirked and Gwen swallowed fearfully when she saw light reflecting off his elongated canines. "What do you imagine?"

Owen gripped her upper arms painfully tight, holding her in place as the older Vampire made his way over, Ianto waiting in the background, watching with great interest.

Gwen cried out and tried to extricate herself from Owen's grip, but the young man was proving to be stronger than he looked.

Jack stopped in front of Gwen, running his finger down her cheek. He sucked the tip into his mouth, licking the end of his finger and frowning. "She's not my type," he muttered, reaching out and kissing Owen, letting the other man taste her on his tongue.

Owen groaned at the taste and pulled back from Jack, looking over at his Sire; he had heard rumours that Ianto got possessive when Jack kissed others. But he didn't see possessiveness in his eyes, only lust and arousal.

"May I?" he asked, beaming when he was given the nod of approval from Ianto.

Gwen tried to struggle away from the young Vampire, but he wouldn't let her move as he drew his lips back and sank his fangs into her neck.

She cried out in pain and tried kicking her hands and feet back at Owen, never colliding with him. She tried to plead with Jack and Ianto, to get them to assist her, but they were too busy pleasuring each other as they watched to care.

Owen pulled back when the last of her life essence had been completely drained, throwing his head back closing his eyes, savouring the taste.

"Well?" Ianto demanded. "How was she?"

Owen ran his tongue over his lips, making sure he retrieved every last drop of blood. "A bit too sweet for my liking," he eventually answered.

Jack chuckled and fastened his trousers up, moving over to the police officer's lifeless corpse. He rolled her over with the tip of his boot, watching as she flopped onto her back, her lifeless green eyes staring at nothing.

"We'll need to clean this up," Ianto stated. "The Doctor wouldn't want us to have to kill more people to keep our presence secret."

They exchanged looks before laughing loud and walking away. Of the Doctor would have encouraged them to kill others. That was the whole point of being evil.

The End


End file.
